


Be Careful What You Shop For

by baldersgratetoo



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Armor Kink, Bottom Cullen Rutherford, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Praise Kink, Secret Admirer, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Situational Humiliation, Size Kink, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baldersgratetoo/pseuds/baldersgratetoo
Summary: Cullen gets spotted shopping for a new special toy. It turns out a lot better than he could ever have imagined.





	Be Careful What You Shop For

**Author's Note:**

> This is a creation based on the below prompt. Hopefully the OP will get to read it and enjoy.
> 
> Cullen/Any, sex toys under clothing  
Date: 2018-08-12 07:11 am (UTC)  
From: (Anonymous)  
Cullen has a dirty little secret. He likes to wear sex toys under his clothing while going about his day. Plugs, beads, cock rings, whatever.
> 
> Someone finds out and corners him about it. Cue them dirty talking him about how naughty and slutty he is, making him hella turned on.
> 
> Bonuses:  
Cullen coming untouched from just the person talking to him.  
Size queen Cullen--big ol' anal plug he works into his ass every day.  
Lots of dirty talk and praise kink
> 
> Whether or not they have sex us up to A!A.
> 
> No preference for het or slash, no preference for character. No bathroom stuff please.
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366155589

Doing this in his tent probably wasn't the best idea, but he was getting desperate. He'd thought when he made his purchase that they'd be making their way straight back to Skyhold from Halamshiral. Instead, they backtracked to Lydes, diverted north to Jader and had left Orzammar to swing round east and south for a showing in Redcliffe. The caravan had stopped just short of Gherlen's pass halfway between Haven and Kinloch; too close to either for Cullen's taste and he was getting antsy.

Try as he might working proved impossible; his gaze would keep drifting back to the leather satchel that held his latest obsession. He had meant to wait until he was securely in his office, but that should have been three days ago. The pattern would repeat, he'd look up, start rocking in his chair, become more and more uncomfortable until desire tipped over into agony. He'd bite his lip and dig his nails into his palms or thighs until it subsided. Then he'd spend ten minutes trying to read the same page of the report he'd failed to understand half a dozen times before his head lifted once again. 

Which is how he ended up with the empty satchel tossed on the ground between his trunk and desk. Reports swept aside and space now taken by the weighty parcel wrapped in smooth velvet, making his mouth water. Cullen's hands were shaking as he released the bow holding the package tight and took a deep breath. He remembered how excited he'd been when he'd seen it in the shop hidden away in a dark corner of Val Royeaux all those months ago. The trepidation when a courier had approached the party as they had arrived at Gaspard's estate, handing over the sealed leather bag and drawing far too much attention.

He gently unfolded the velvet to reveal the beautiful black onyx sculpture which had enticed him from the moment he had first seen it. About half a foot would be sucked inside. If Cullen made a fist with each hand and pressed them together, it was still thicker around, and the waist nearly as thick as his pressed together wrists. It was bigger than anything he'd ever taken. And he was stupid and desperate enough to put it in with another day's riding before he'd next have a chance to extract it. A dull point of exquisitely polished smooth black stone quickly thickening to an incredible width before tightening back into its plump waist which would hold him wide open. The base was a rounded oval; contoured so it would still be possible to ride and fight if necessary. It was perfect.

Excited and enticed to feel it inside him as he was, the other items in the bundle individually wrapped stole his attention unexpected as they were. One long large roll of velvet, a smaller bag, and a handful of thick cards tied together with silk bows. He opened the cards first, and as he read the one on the top of the pile, his blood froze before swiftly flowing south.

_Imagine my surprise when I saw you going into this particular shop. I couldn't help myself, but to follow. I had thought to get a laugh out of your embarrassment, directing you somewhere more savoury while you blushed and stuttered as you realised where you were, but no. There you were drooling over that monstrosity pawing all over the glass case with your greasy mitts and begging the shopkeeper to let you touch it. I watched you cry and plead when he said it wasn't for sale; saw you offer anything if you could have it. I watched you go down on him Cullen, watched you bend over the counter for him to mount you while you licked at your new toy, like the slut you are._

_I think you could be a good slut for me too, it's why your package has a couple of gifts alongside your own purchase. Will you be a good whore and do with them what I tell you? When you open this package, I want you to use them both before you try your new toy. Believe me, Cullen, I'll know if you don't. There's a big one and a small one._

_Open the small one first. Then read the next card._

Cullen did and gasped. He slowly pulled out each piece, exquisitely cast metal, perfectly smooth. Three rings each with two equidistant bars protruding and a protrusion with a hole running through it. The largest was slightly wider than the simple steel ring that was currently encircling his cock and balls and keeping the blood in. The next smallest was a somewhat narrower gap to fit through, but the tiniest looked like he would never get it back off again if he even managed to squeeze into it. He throbbed at the thought and felt his smalls dampen further with what dribbled out of him. The bars shortened in length as the rings got tighter and he understood why as he hurriedly emptied the rest of the bag onto the desk. 

A small cage, perhaps an inch long, which would slot onto the bars and slide down into place and a clasp at the top to hook over the holed bump. There was an unusual looking piece of metal which seemed to change colour as the light hit from different angles when he moved. It appeared as though it would fit into the hole as a locking bar. Still, he could not tell how it would fasten. Cullen was desperately trying to take in his new toys from the mysterious note taker with an air of studious disaffection. He was worried he'd come too soon if he overthought about who knew his secret or what they were going to do with the information. He was also trying not to hope that the inch-long cage would be too big and have too much give; that he would be forced to squeeze himself into the second one, half the size of the first.

_I saw you when your trousers dropped, and I saw you before you pulled them back up. I know you're a grower (not that you're much of one), so I've included the smallest cage Pierre had. Anything tinier would need to be custom made. I think your pretty little nub will look exquisite squeezed inside weeping away as it desperately tries to harden into that compact little cocklet._

_I'm sure you're still in your armour, you never take it off; I see no reason to change the habit of a lifetime. Leave it on, strip out of your trousers and smalls but keep everything else on. Put your boots back on as well. You are going to put on your present. Lock yourself away for me because you're a good little slut who wants to be owned and looked after by someone who knows just how to play you until you are sobbing for relief from the pleasure. Don't worry that there isn't a key. All will be clear soon enough. _

_Put it on. Once it's locked, read the next card._

He gulped, knowing without a doubt he would squeeze into the smallest ring and cage he could. Not so much for his own gratification as to please the anonymous note writer who might never know. It felt like a duty. His only concern was how he could get his cock soft and small enough without wanking. He mysterious instructor hadn't explicitly forbidden it, just ordered him to put it on, though he felt it was implied and that they'd be disappointed. Not to mention how it would make it harder to work in his massive plug later.

One thing at a time. Contrary to the jokes at his expense, Cullen's day to day armour was practical and relatively comfortable. Ready for battle at a moments notice without exhausting himself by half-past breakfast by wearing full plate. The note writer either knew this or knew nothing about armour.

His greaves strapped over his boots and were the first to go allowing him to loosen the supple knee-high boots. He placed the armour pieces on an empty part of the desk and the boots neatly to the side beneath it. Standing, he released the sword belt which also served to secure the inner wrap of his tunic. It opened to reveal the plate extending down only far enough to follow the line of his rib cage, belly protected by a skirt of light mail attached to the tunic and clasped to the bottom of the plate. Except for the greaves, this meant his legs were protected only by the thickness of his trousers. He quickly unlaced those, and stripped out of them, taking his smalls along with them.

Naked from the waist down, already hard and dripping, blood trapped by the metal ring encircling his shaft and sack, he hurried to replace his boots. Greaves strapped back on he pulled the chair closer to the desk, sat down at an angle to purposefully press his current plug into his prostate. Hooking his knees over the padded arms, leaving himself obscenely on display, he looked down. Precome was slowly dribbling down his granite hard cock as it stood to point straight up at the ceiling leaking in anticipation.

Using his own slick, he managed to squeeze his full balls one at a time through the ring then slide it over the shaft. As he licked himself off of it, he stayed hard, but the rigid steeliness began to fade. He discarded the largest of the base rings and picked up the smaller two and the cages to see how they measured up. And he promptly gulped when he realised quite how little even the bigger one would make him. He knew he could squeeze into the smaller of each but squashing himself down with both seemed like a challenge. He decided he couldn't use the minuscule cage with the bigger ring as the bars would leave too big a gap. He never backed down from a challenge. Now how to crush his genitals into the toy torture device.

With his legs hooked over the chair arms as leverage, he began thrusting his hips down into the seat. It was causing his plug to put more considerable and constant pressure on his prostate. A sharp pleasure started running through him each downstroke. Finding a rhythm that was driving him insane and had him leaking like mad, Cullen circled his thumb and forefinger of his left hand around his balls. Squeezing, forcing the skin tight over them, left vulnerable orbs on display. After a few deep breaths, he tested his theory and his stomach clenched tight as the slap connected, forcing him harder onto his plug. Happily, he noted it had worked, he'd lost some hardness; unfortunately, he needed to be completely flaccid.

The slaps came faster and harder until his belly was in a constant state of spasm, and he could no longer feel his dick. After a few minutes of it, he realised it had nearly retreated inside his body and took his chance. Quickly he took the ring and forced through his stretched balls, his dick did disappear entirely into the flesh of his sack when he pushed it through after. The ring sat flush he sped to pull back his skin and slot the tiny cage over his head, lining it up with the bars and slotting it down holding it in place until he had the clasp closed. He needed to move fast to lock it in place before the blood decided to rush back. Cullen knew that he was now compressed so unbelievably tiny. If the choice to escape wasn't taken away, he would lose the will to continue when he felt the pressure of growing.

He picked up the shimmering metal bar slid it into place and heard the ominous click of a lock closing. Nothing he'd ever done had his heart beating so fast. He picked up the next card.

_Such an excellent desperate little whore aren't you? Now I'll let you into a bit of secret. There are only two keys; one is mine and one I've given to a friend. You won't be able to take it off now until we let you unless it's an emergency. You might have noticed that the courier also delivered a letter to one of your compatriots if you weren't too preoccupied with your own package. He doesn't know why, but Dorian Pavus now knows the words and the spell to remove the ward. He'll need to be touching the lock, so don't think about playing coy, you'll have to show him if you want to get out._

_The bigger gift is the closest thing to me they had in stock. It's actually a little smaller than I am. You're going to unwrap it and grease it up, then you're going to pull out whatever pathetic little plug you've been grinding yourself on all day. Then you're going to bend over a table, gape facing the door, and you're going to pump my facsimile into yourself hard and fast. You're going to batter your pretty loose hole over and over until you make yourself come, dribbling out of your tiny little cage._

_When your hole's sore and your spend is dripping from your cage, you can read the next card. Keep going if the door opens, let them see what a perfect whore you are._

Shaking, he planted his feet back on the floor to lean forward and unwrap the next velvet-covered treat. There was already an unbelievable ache in his groin from his new predicament which got worse each time he thought about having to go begging to Dorian. 

The wrappings held a long tube of a material Cullen had never seen before. Smooth and flexible but solid enough to maintain its shape, sufficiently rigid for him to push inside himself and batter his insides. 

It was a silvery grey in the rough shape of a thick erect cock a bit short of ten inches with a solid wooden handle at the bottom. Most of Cullen's own toys, at least the ones intended for inserting, were solid wood or stone. He had to be gentler with to avoid damage as he bounced on them as they sat anchored to something. This he could do himself roughly with like he was being used by some brute. He wondered about the unknown man who's own cock was even heftier, according to the card.

Cullen carefully moved the velvet wrap, and its contents to the side of the desk shifted the chair out of the way and bent to rest his armoured chest on top. Lifting the train of his tunic over his back, he took a moment to imagine what an intruder would see if they were to enter his tent now or if they came in in a few minutes. He might not even know if they stayed quiet. His plump muscled rump sticking out towards the entrance while he bent over. 

His caged cock was throbbing painfully, and each time he moved slightly, it knocked against the edge of the desk forcing a small sob from his lips. He had to have some relief.

Without wasting any more time, he reached back to grasp the base of the plug which he'd had in most of the day, providing a moderate stretch, nothing special. It was big enough that if after pulling it out he were to stay like this, anyone who entered his tent in the next half hour at least would be able to see inside him.

He groaned as it popped out but quickly put it aside to move onto bigger and better things. Picking up the new toy, he realised it wasn't cold like wood or metal, but despite its smoothness, the skin of his fingers wouldn't run over it when he applied pressure. He couldn't trust to whatever slick was left in him for why was coming and dipped his fingers into a nearby jar and coated the tube it in the thick grease. All that was leftover quickly found its way to his gape. 

By the time he'd twisted half round to better angle his arm for the reach, he had realised he had gotten distracted. Given no one final twist of the four fingers he had inside him, he pulled out and grasped the dildo by its handle. Staying twisted to do the initial work more comfortably, he located his hole with the thick head of it and began to push. He went slowly but unceasingly until he felt his hole close over the end and touch his hand.

An almost constant stream of sticky liquid seemed to be pouring from his caged nub, and he felt so unbelievably full. Cullen knew he was going to completely lose track of reality during this to the point that he didn't think he'd notice if someone did walk in, yank the toy out and start fucking him. So long as he didn't let go of the handle and lose the thing inside himself, he couldn't really bring himself to care. 

He gasped as he pulled the length halfway out and slid it quickly back into the base, the glide over his prostate a constant pleasure due to its thickness. He experimented a few more times, deeper and shallower, harder and softer, faster and slower, rearranging his body on the desk until he had the perfect angle. 

Each deep thrust ground again the bundle of nerves on the long side out and bashed against it on its hard slide back in. Every thrust drew an involuntary gasp, and his thighs and crotch were covered in his own leaking pleasure. 

However long it had been going on for Cullen did not know. Still, he recognised when the pleasurable torture turned to something more as the tears began to fall down his face and his belly began to flip over and over like falling into infinity. Everything tightened and trembled, but he kept the movement of his arm going. Through some unknown magic, it even sped up bruising his insides harder until he was sobbing with unbridled pleasure which seemed unending. Eventually, exhausted, he couldn't move his arm more and on an outstroke allowed the toy to fall out of him to the ground. 

Shakily he pushed himself up and managed to get himself into his chair, hissing as his arse his the cushion, and his weight settled. On the table below where his cock had ended up was a vast pool of his spend. He ran his finger through it, amazed by the amount and how thin it was compared to normal as he licked his finger clean. It still tastes the same. 

As he picked up the next card with no little effort exhausted as he was, he realised that despite coming so strongly, his desire hadn't in the least diminished. He imagined it had actually increased as he considered using his tongue to clean up his mess, something Cullen usually only ever did out of necessity. 

_Did you enjoy yourself, slut? Of course, you did, you did everything I said and loved every second like a good whore should. You're going to put your beautiful new plug inside you now. You are going to be so full and stretched out, so open and aching._

_Go slow and enjoy the stretch. You might have come, but you didn't get to rub your little clit, so your cunt is going to be hungry to be filled. I bet you come again when your lips stretch over that thickest part and close up as you sink down on it battering that little bundle of pleasure inside you._

_Once it's in and you come back to reality, read the last card._

Breathing slowly and deeply to bring his excitement under control, he pondered how best to go about this given his current tiredness. At least he'd be relaxed. He placed the heavy plug, marvelling at its weight and size as he moved it, on the empty side of the desk a few inches away from his puddle. He coated the plug heavily in the grease, making it shine, even more, an etherial glow coming off it as the candlelight bounced off.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself for what was to come, and not quite trusting to his arms and legs at the moment, he pulled the chair back over to the desk and used it as a step to clamber up. He shuffled forward on his knees until they were either side of his come. His battered gaping cunt hovering over the blue tip of the most tremendous thing it would have ever taken.

He let his weight drop slowly then felt the movement stop as the pressure on his hole increased. The width of the plug enough to stay gravity from causing his body to fall; well, at least to slow it, he mused as he felt himself start to stretch. The leaking from his trapped dick resumed in earnest, with a string of precome having connected the locked appendage to the pool of his cooled come on the surface of the desk.

While he still had the energy, Cullen rearranged himself into a squat. He was relying on his feet and the weight of the plug to keep him upright when his lips would inevitably stretch far enough, and he lost conscious control of his body. He didn't particularly want to fall off.

Slowly the new angle helped him stretch wider with the added weight, and as more of the stone moved inside of him, he knew the angle was more comfortable as well. The previous plug would have slipped back in with little effort; he was already past its fullest measurement. He was sure he'd taken only the tiniest portion of this one, though. It still wasn't in deep enough to be directly torturing his prostate. The long slow stretch of a new monster was one he knew took time, but his exhaustion from his earlier unplanned activities was catching up. Slowly but surely he opened wider beyond the limits of anything he'd swallowed up before.

The pressure was building again in his belly, and his legs were starting to shake. It was beginning to seem to him that he had bitten off more than even his voracious arse could chew when the almost painful stretch disappeared. What happened next took only a second to set of the chain reaction that followed, but to him, it felt like it lasted an eternity.

He dropped hard when his ring finally popped over the thickest part of the smooth stone with his cheeks slapping against the wooden surface. The plug filled him completely and pressed with an incessant pressure against his bud making to rolling inside him boil over. In shock, he planted his hands behind himself and lifted up causing the plug to lift from the table, and the full weight of it to drop to rest of his abused hole setting off a quivering spasm. Another orgasm like the earlier one, more powerful than any he'd ever experienced from playing with his dick began to run through him in waves. Watery come began to slowly pump out of his locked cock spilling non stop for minutes adding to the previous pool. So shocked was Cullen, he kept dropping down sensing the plug press in with his weight then lifting back up to feel the drop against his hole. It kept the sensation running for longer and longer until he could no longer physically raise his weight.

Minutes past with him slumped atop the desk before he could bring himself to move at all. He knew he was a ruined mess, and he had never felt so satisfied. Eventually, he was able to unfold his legs and swing them round to hang off the end of the table. As his weight dropped harder on the plug and it twisted inside him, he began to sob uncontrollably knowing he couldn't take any more. Unable to stop himself, he leant over to lick up the mess he'd made. In all more come than he'd ever released in a single week let alone half an hour. And all with his cock locked up. Apparently precisely where it belonged.

Exhausted, he tidied away. Then he climbed into his camp bed before reading the final card; falling asleep with tear-stained cheeks and a tremendous smile of content on his face.

_Such a beautiful irrepressible good whore. I think you've just had the best night of your life. We'll see you soon, Cullen, our pretty little slut._

* * *

Cullen could hear some commotion from down the caravan. Given his predicament and the fact that it was the sound of excitement and revelry rather than panic or battle, the wise choice not to attempt spinning in his saddle was made. As such a few moments later when raucous laughter and shouting had died down somewhat, a hand landing on his shoulder caused surprise to such an extent he jerked in his saddle. The hiss that followed his sharp intake of breath couldn't be contained. It was precipitated by that delicious ache then rippling pure pleasure rising up through his belly. He hoped the blush he felt on his cheeks would be mistaken for his being surprised.

He was further surprised when he saw the face that was on the other end of the arm still gripping his shoulder. 'Alistair!' he exclaimed. Cullen was both pleased to see the warden returned so soon and horrified that he would have to engage with one of his stronger crushes in his current predicament. 'It is good to see you! I thought you would be sequestered in Weisshaupt for quite some time?'

Alistair removed his hand to give a wave of dismissal before putting it back. Cullen felt his blush deepen and the extended contact, not helped by the fact that they were riding so close together their legs kept brushing. 'I let Surana know what was happening. She agreed I could be more useful down here as the only Warden-Commander in the south which wasn't helping a darkspawn magister to take over the world. She also said that if I continued irritating her, I'd wish to be on Leliana's bad side instead,' he explained with a wink. 'Suffice to say I quickly ran away with my tail tucked between my legs. I stole this lump before I left though,' Alistair continued shooting Cullen a wide toothy grin and nodding to their right.

Cullen twisted as far as he could without making it appear there was anything wrong. Upon spotting the rider of the horse trailing slightly on his other side, he let out another surprised exclamation this time, 'Carver!'

The younger Hawke pushed his steed forward and fell into formation, bracketing Cullen in for the other side, so he was tightly sandwiched between the two men. Jostled from the gait of the horses, part of him was always in contact with one of their bodies. As they talked and caught up on each other's lives over the miles, it was becoming intolerable. Each time a leg pressed against his for too long or too hard, he would start hardening, to quickly feel the constricting metal pressing into his tiny length. The thought and fell would send him clenching around the plug and coupled with the grinding into the saddle brought him so close on several occasions. He tried not to think about what he'd do if he went off and they heard him sob and moan for fear imagining the humiliation would set him off.

Eventually, they lapsed into a companionable silence which lasted until they were about two hours out of Redcliffe. Alistair's horse stumbled slightly on a rock and canted to the right, and the same moment Carver pulled his left to dodge a pothole. The surprise was enough to startle Cullen's own mount, and he landed hard in the saddle. The noise that fell out of him was audible. A chuckle rose from Alistair and a bark of laughter from Carver. He assumed they had passed it off as one of those unfortunate events that can affect the male rider from time to time. That is until they began to talk across him.

'He's been doing so well,' Alistair said the laugh still in his voice.

Carver let another bark of laughter out at that, though Cullen wasn't sure why, and replied, 'he has. I really didn't believe you when you told me. But seeing it with my own eyes. I don't know why I hadn't seen it earlier. Garrett always used to say he had a stick up his arse, I never thought he meant it literally.'

Cullen could feel his face starting to burn as they spoke and let his eyes slide closed as his breathing picked up. In his head was repeating the word, please, please, please. He still wasn't sure whether it was a plea for them to not be talking about what he knew they were, or a plea for them to confirm it.

'Not a stick, but still. Wait until you see it! Black polished stone, as big as both of your fists, at least two pounds,' Alistair continued as though Cullen wasn't there. As though he wasn't talking about the colossal plug that was filling him right now, knocking against the saddle with every step his horse took. As though it was a forgone conclusion that Carver would get to see it. Implied that it would be either while it was still inside him or on the way out.

'I wonder what he liked best. Squeezing himself into that little metal cage knowing he couldn't get out of it. Reaming himself with a dildo and imaging who's dick it was supposed to be, or stretching himself on that massive rock,' Carver mused before laughing again.' Slut probably got off most of reading those dirty little notes telling him what a good boy he was doing what he was told. I wonder if he came when he found out he was stuck in that cage unless he went begging that 'vint.'

It hit Cullen then as he let out something between a keen and a sob before biting his lip to hold on to the tiny shreds of his dignity. These two men were talking about him like he wasn't there. Talking about him like an object, about how good he was for being an obedient little slut for anyone who'd written him anonymous dirty little notes. His smalls had been soaked from his leaking throughout the day, but he thought that he could feel them getting wetter with each word they spoke over him. Then he realised he was relieved that it had been Alistair who'd written those notes. However, the excitement had been at the time the possibility it could have been anyone, and he'd have still been theirs for the way they used him. The excitement now was imagining Alistair himself using him, and Carver apparently as they were in this together. As he heard then laughing at him again, he realised he was making quiet little sobs and moans. His lip was still between his teeth as he ground his arse down into the saddle, moving against the rise and fall of his mount.

'Look at him,' Alistair said proudly. 'He's so desperate for us, such a perfect slut, he's trying to get some relief. I bet it's torture for him squeezed into that little cage trying in vain to burst through. You used the tiny one didn't you Cullen, squeezed your little nub into that little half an inch of metal knowing you'd only make it out if we let you or you ran begging to Dorian.'

Cullen whimpered and nodded in response. He had never felt more embarrassed; his face felt like it was actually on fire. His hole began a familiar twitching, even as the sharp pain in his cock was starting to grow the more it tried to.

'He would have felt like a failure if he'd used the bigger one,' Carver said. 'Always had to be the best this one, best soldier, best Templar, best slut. He's managed the two that matter. Now he's Commander of the Inquisition, and slut to his Warden masters.'

At his gasp, Alistair picked up the train of his debauchery, 'I think out good little slut like the idea of us owning him, doesn't he? Listen to him gasp as he gets praised, moan when he gets called names, and groan when he hears he's ours. We'll have to treat him well, like a prize Mabari, Carver. Make sure he's always got a toy to play with and never wanting for a bone.'

He was close. As they rounded a bend, he could see Redcliffe of in the distance. Unless they stopped talking, he wouldn't make it, not without showing them exactly what he thought about all of this.

'Stuffing himself full of toys for random strangers,' Carver said roughly. Cullen started to spasm around the plug.

'Locking himself away without knowing if he could ever be able to get out again,' Alistair continued. Cullen could feel himself sweating, tears pricking at his eyes.

'Filling himself up with toys, wishing he was being bred like a real slut.' Sobs started to break out no matter how hard he tried to keep them in.

'And now he's ours. Our good filthy little bitch,' Alistair said, sounding like he was praising a dog

His thighs started shaking, and his cock reached the limits of the pain it could take in its tiny little prison. Belly starting to flip his insides commenced a pulsing dance. It built each time he sank into the saddle, grinding the plug deeper and pressed harder against his prostate. He could feel tears pouring down his face and sobs breaking through. Waves of pleasure kept running through him, stronger when he heard pretty little slut intoned from his side, or look at him coming to how big a whore he is. One of them said that they'd have to see how far they could take him with more extreme toys. Whether they could make him like this in even more embarrassing situations lost him his control completely. He felt all of his muscles pull tight and liquid fill his smalls as his seed oozed slowly and seemingly never-ending from his trapped manhood.

The only reason he hadn't fallen off of his horse was probably the men pinning him in. Comprehension of what was going on lacked until he heard another speaker next to him. He realised as he recognised Dorian's voice that he had lost track of a few hundred yards of the road. It was the longes and best orgasm he's ever had, and he hadn't even touched himself or pounding a large toy into himself. Maybe he really was a good slut. He could hear the concern in Dorian's voice and Alistair explaining something about an overworked muscle. He blushed again as he began to take in the conversation anew.

'Oh, don't worry, the Commander will explain it all to you tonight when you get to the inn, the Inquisitor mentioned that the two of you were sharing. He'd probably appreciate the relief you could give him.' Carver snickered to which Dorian raised an eyebrow. Alistair shot a glare at the younger warden, but Cullen knew it was so the game wasn't given away not for his wellbeing. Dorian was smart, and Alistair wanted to make sure Cullen's humiliation was complete. So did Cullen; he was a good slut. 'We're staying at the castle tonight, but we'll ride with you tomorrow, I'm sure it'll keep us amused on tomorrow's ride.’

Dorian shot Cullen an odd look but didn't press it. It wasn't the concern Cullen had come to expect from him when he was suffering from his withdrawals though. Not knowing was making him more nervous. He suspected it was his chewed lip, probably puffy eyes, and tear-stained cheeks. No matter how bad he's gotten, he didn't think Dorian has ever seen him in a stare where the pain or nausea gave him a similar look. Maybe the high flush gave it away, withdrawal sent him paling.

'Yes,' the mage said in such a way that confirmed he knew something was going on and was upset to be left out. 'Well, we'll see what I can do this evening then. Cullen, you better not keep anything from me, I want to inspect every single ache and pain, if I have to tie you down to do it,' he said huffily. Cullen gulped and nodded as Dorian fell back down the line again. Carver managed to hold his laugh behind his hand this time until the other man was out of earshot. Alistair's shoulders were shaking, but he was facing away.

'Thank you,' Cullen mumbled. They each grasped a thigh for a moment longer than could be considered a friendly gesture as they closed the last of the distance to Redcliffe and Cullen's next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated but don't feel obligated! :)
> 
> I'm also on twitter @bgiific


End file.
